Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create/Approved 1
Bramblekit - Approved Brambleclaw's kit image. EPIC FAIL! Honeyfern 13:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Just did the Brambleclaw's kit image. Like it? I think it's an epic fail...Honeyfern 13:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Look at this page to get a good idea. Add highlights on the shoulder. Darken the ear pink. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 13:45, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Redid him completely to make him look like his warrior image. :D Honeyfern 13:57, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Good. Although, make the highlighting on his shoulder light, like his warrior image. Make his pelt darker. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 14:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Fixed his pelt. Tried to fix highlighting. Honeyfern 16:03, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I took it and made the highlighting rounder and more smudged. Make the ear pink more darker, and I'd say it's approved! =D ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 16:53, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok I darkened the ear pink. Honeyfern 17:46, March 1, 2011 (UTC)http://images.wikia.com/watheory/images/0/0b/Bramblekit.png I meant make it realistic. I did that for you. It's approved! Congrats on your first image! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 19:32, March 1, 2011 (UTC) YAY!Honeyfern 14:29, March 2, 2011 (UTC) pixels - Approved Hopefully soon we can get Deputy, Queen, Leader, Apprentice, etc pixels. They would be a great help. Oh, I made a female longhaired warrior. ☮Cheetahstar123 01:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) New Pixel - Approved Now We have a medicine cat! We can do lots of things with it now. : D ☮Cheetahstar123 23:06, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Whitewing Kit - Approved I guess everyone can understand why I did her. I enjoy doing kit images and how can you not love whitewing!!! Honeyfern 14:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) De-thumbed. Center the ear pink. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 14:41, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I recentered the ear pink and changed the color a little bit. Also I got rid of the other ear pink because I saw for my Bramblekit he didn't have that. :D Honeyfern 14:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Approved! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 15:02, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Whitestorm Warrior - Approved De-thumbed. Ok so here's Whitestorm! Honeyfern 15:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Make his eyes like Bramblekits image. Also make his ear pink more realistic like Bramblekits image. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 16:52, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Honeyfern 17:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Approved YIPPEE!Honeyfern 17:33, March 2, 2011 (UTC) New Pixel - Approved Also did a New Pixel. Made a Long Haired Male Warrior!!! Honeyfern 15:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Good! I'll add it in with the other pixels! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 16:53, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Squirrelflight Kit - Approved Check it out! :D ☮Cheetahstar123 22:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Aw, so cute! Approved! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:31, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Jayfeather (MC) - Approved I made a Jayfeather pic. I'm not very good at those patterns and swirls so... Hope you like it. Comments? ☮Cheetahstar123 13:45, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Brightkit - Approved I made a Brightheart kit pic. Hope ya like it! : ) ☮Cheetahstar123 14:07, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Lionblaze (W) - Approved I made a Lionblaze warrior. Comments? ☮Cheetahstar123 00:06, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Firestar.Leader - Approved I made a Firestar leader. Comments? ☮Cheetahstar123 14:11, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Make his pelt and stripes more orange, not golden. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 15:26, March 5, 2011 (UTC) What?! They aren't golden!!! ☮Cheetahstar123 15:27, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 15:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Cloudtail (W) - Approved I am sorry, i know I havent officially joined the project, but I made this and wanted to post this before someone else got it! i am reuwesting to join the project right away...Trust me! Cloudtails warrior image. I am proud of this one! Feathermoon 04:25, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon That's pretty good! : D You might want to work on your spelling, though. : ) Also, it's kind of gray, so make it white. And on the right ear, center the ear pink. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 12:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm afriad I can't make it anymore Whiteish ''or else the propper shading wont work. I am using f1f1f1 for the color code, witch is the proper color for shading white cats. (They say fdfdfd works to, but its one notch away from pure white so...basically that doesnt work...) Oh and sorry about my mispelling of the word 'Request'... :) And as for the ear....Cat has been '''Re-uploaded 'Feathermoon 18:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon O.K. It's approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 18:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Spottedleaf (MC)-Approved Spottedleaf for Approval Comments? Feathermoon 21:38, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I can't see anythisg else wrong. Approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 01:49, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Feathertail (w) -Approved Feathertail for approval Hopefully its good, i wasnt sure. Feathermoon 02:57, March 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon That's great! : ) Keep up the good work! : D ☮Cheetahstar123 13:42, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ashfur (W) - Approved You said keep up the work...so heres Ashfur! If i'm putting to many for approval, just elt me know and I can stop. Feathermoon 00:14, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Cave Gaurd blanks - Approved Hey...i made a cave Gaurd blank. Sorry, my laptop drawing skill suck. And then heres a colore in example IDK its a longhaired female I vote for it! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 11:48, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I like it. And don't worry, in the book of worlds records, you might find me as "Worlds Worst Computer Artist" Anyway, thats pretty good! : ) ☮Cheetahstar123 13:46, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Queen blank - Approved Well, after days of coloring pixels and outlining, from the internet I grabbed this: Here's an example of where shading and highlighting should go: What do you all think? ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 14:03, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I vote for it! ;D Feathermoon 14:23, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yowza! (XD) ☮Cheetahstar123 14:45, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Redtail (Deputy\ warrior?) - Approved okay, i have like, 10 minutes before i godda go to school, but before i go I made redtails deputy\warrior or whatever you wanna call it! yay! (i attract torties) Feathermoon 14:45, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon See ya guys! Great! :D ☮Cheetahstar123 14:48, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Mmm... not quite Cheetah. It's good. Just make the taill like it is in this image. [1] Then it's good! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 14:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I wasnt sure what you meant, but I made the tail..redder? Yeah. That's what I meant. Approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 23:41, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yellowfang- (MC) - Approved Yellowfang-- Terrible, eh? I almost forgot the shredded ears! :O Feathermoon 00:52, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Good. Add some scars across her muzzle, though. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 01:09, March 9, 2011(UTC) oh mi gosh I cant belive i forgot that! Reuploaded Feathermoon 01:16, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon O.K. Approved. =) ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 01:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Blackstar (D) - Approved Okay, I got blackstars deputy version. I thought since he was sorta the bad kitty mean type of cat that I would give him the 'bad kitty mean' expression. PLUS I fixed the tail up. Feathermoon 03:52, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I like his face. XD Pretty good! : ) But that's just one persons opinian. I'll wait for Yatz to have a look at it before I do anything. ☮Cheetahstar123 13:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Good. Just make the face like the blank was in the first place. It dosen't make sense to have one blank different, does it?✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 15:15, March 9, 2011 (UTC) The shading is a little sharp. Smudge it a bit more and it should look fine. : ) ☮Cheetahstar123 15:28, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay. fixed. and a tip, smuding the the shading and highlights on the hauch and shoulder could mess up your chararts. i find it much simpliler and much more clean to blurr your shading. Feathermoon 23:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC)feathermoon To-be blank - Approved I was thinking...And i thought mabyr i would make a to be blank. Colored in: idk its lame....comments? Feathermoon 01:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh, It's good. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 01:31, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I like it. : ) ☮Cheetahstar123 14:17, March 10, 2011 (UTC) None;Approved!Honeybreeze 11:57, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Warrior Female Short Hair Blank - Approved Hey everyone I have a warrior female short hair to complete all of the warrior blanks. Hope you like it! Honeyfern 13:42, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Bluestar (W) - Approved My first charart done on this wiki! Comments? -Rainwillow Wow. It's good. I can't see anything wrong. ;3 ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, thank you. XD -Rainwillow Female Leader - Approved Comments?-Rainwillow Good! I'll add it to the gallery. : ) Cheetahstar 1 2 3 12:53, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Scourge (R.) - Approved I made a Scourge rogue image. I didn't have any room for the collar though. :P Comments? Cheetahstar 1 2 3 23:08, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Blurr the left pinkear. Otherwise, it looks great! -Rainwillow I can add the collar if youy like. 00:15, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Okay. Cheetahstar 1 2 3 00:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. Cheetahstar 1 2 3 00:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I gave him a collar, Cheetahstar. 03:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thank you, Feathermoon. : ) Cheetahstar 1 2 3 11:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Awesome collar, Feather. I'm getting the rouge pic ready. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 15:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Allright, it's approved. Good work Cheetah! ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Tallstar (Leader) - Approved Comments?-Rainwillow Pretty good. Make the ear pink a bit darker, and blurr it more to. And on the right eye, a little section isn't colored. Cheetahstar 1 2 3 14:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? -Rainwillow Nope. Approved! ^_^ ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Tawnypelt (W)- Approved My first one here! Comments? Rainlegs Pretty good! Make the ear pink a bit smaller and blurr the spots more. User:Cheetahstar123/Sig 00:39, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs It looks awesome Rainy! :D -Rainwillow Okay well it looks great!!! Now add some black to the back because it looks like it has too much brown. Then I would say APPROVED!!!Honeybreeze 12:04, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I made a long hair female deputy. GRRR. I hate the tail. LOL. :P Honeybreeze 12:10, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey everybody. I made a long hair male deputy!Honeybot 12:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Brook (W) - Approved Comments? (The earpink sucks) -Rainwillow It's good. Make the eye color a tad darker. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? -Rainwillow Nope! Approved! ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Longhaired Med. Cats - Approved Might as well have all the medicine cat blanks.... Rainlegs Thanks. : ) I'm working on a longhaired leader. 13:29, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Oakheart (W) - Approved Even though Oakheart already has an image, Yatz said I could make another image of Oakheart as a long furred Warrior. Anyways, Comments? -Rainwillow Looks all good to me. Approved! ^_____^ ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC)